Scars That Never Heal
by LilMissObsessive
Summary: When Ellie's father dies she has a relapse, but when Dylan and Paige are in the hospital can Marco deal, or will he be next to be in the hospital going the Ellie Nash way? Darco.
1. Relapse

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but this story.

**A/N**: Well guys I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but it's 2:12 A.M and it's my birthday, so I'm going ot my cousins today so I won't have any other time but now to write this so again I'm really really sorry!

**Parings: **Marco/Dylan Ellie/Craig

**Waring: **There is cutting in my story.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

He stood there unsure of what to do. Should he stay? Should he go? Should he try to help? All these questions surroned Marco as he stood in front of the bathroom. Ellie was in there crying her eyes out. Marco knew last time Ellie lockd her self in the bathroom and was crying she cut... again. She was working on it. She really was getting better at stoping but this time everything in her life collpased. She just got news that he father died in the army. Marco knew she had a relapse. He could feel it. He wanted more then anything to just bust open the bathroom door and save Ellie from doing it again but he couldn't help. He knew if Dylan or his dad died he'd proably cry his eyes out to, but cutting? He just didn't understand.

"Ellie come out, please!" Marco screamed banging on the door.

"I can't Marco! I can't" He sobes could be heard a mile away.

"Then let me in!"

"Marco, I can't" She yelled back.

Marco ran to his bed room and grabed a bobby pin from his hair products and ran back in to the door. He fiddled with it for a second. He had no idea how hard it was to pick a lock. It always looked like cake to do in the movies.** Click **The door opened. He saw Ellie sitting on the floor proped up against the bathtub with a razor in her had and blood runing down her arm. Marco ran over to her ana pryed the razor out of her hand.

"El, what were you thinking?" Marco wrapped his arms around his friend. She cried on his shoulder.

"Marco, it's too hard. My father died. He died Marco. I'm never gonna see him again. You don't know what that feels like" The redhead sniffled.

"Your right, I don't but El, you have me and Dylan and Paige and Craig and all of us to help you."

"But helping me won't bring my father back"

"And neither will cutting, El, you can't do this anymore. You just can't. Your gonna hurt yourself, or worse. I don't know what I'd do without you" Marco pulled her in for a tighter hug.

"I'll try to stop Marco, I really will, but only if you help me"

"I will El, anything, anytime. Just wake me up I'm here, as long as you don't do this again" Marco stood up. "Now lets clean you up" He smiled pulling Ellie to her feet.

Dylan walked in "Hey Marco, do we have any-" His eyes got wide as he saw the razor in Marco's hand and Ellie's arm covered in blood. "Marco! What are you doing!" Dylan ran in and took the razor out of his hand.

"No, Dyl, I had a realpse, Marco was helping me, not cutting me" Ellie wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ohh.. well don't do it again" Dylan walked out of the bathroom the suddenly realized he didn't ask Marco his question. "Ohh yeah, Marco do we have any more honey?"

"I don't know, go look, I'm a little busy now" The Italian held out Ellie's arm.

"Right...Ok" The hockey player walked back downstaires.

"Ok El, just get more rubberbands, and stay away from razors, protractors,knives, or anything that can be used to cut yourself with" He finished cleaning her up.

"I'll try" Marco raised his eyebrow "I really will"

"Ok, well lets go watch a movie and chill, get oyur mind off things" Ellie had almost forgotten about her father.

"Thanks Marco, your the best" Ellie wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and gave him a big hug.

"Your welcome. Paige and Dylan are going to vist their parents so we'll have the house to ourselves so we can talk"

"That'll be a nice change" Ellie shut off the bathroom light and followed Marco downstaires.

"Ok were off" Dylan grabbed his, and his sisters bag and threw them over his shoulder with ease. "You know Paige, you really need to learn to carry your own bag" He smiled and gave Marco a quick kiss and Ellie a hug.

"Alright, I'll mis you guys, but we'll be back in two days, so if you need us just call" Paige kissed Marco on the cheek and simply smiled at Ellie then followed her older brother out the door.

"See you guys later" Marco smiled and closed the door.

"Ok what movie do you wanna watch?" Ellie sat down with a previously popped bag od popcorn.

"Your choice"

"This is gonna be fun" The redhead smiled.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Yeah, I'm sorry so short, but it'll get better in the next chapter, more intense. The real drama begins in the next chapter. PLEASE review! The more reviews, the more often I'll update!


	2. Understanding

Ellie and Marco fell asleep watching some dumb movie they've seen about a million times. Ellie was dreaming that she was living with a monkey and they got married or sometheing like that. Her dreama were always off the handel. She never knew why, but everytim she watch a movie before bed she always had at lease one character from the movie in her dreams, but not tv. Weird. But Marco on the other hand was having a bad dream. He was dreaming that Paige and Dylan got into a horrible car reck, and they were in the hospital. He was shaking. If Ellie was any closer to him, she would've been able to feel him through his sleep. It was scray. He was in a cold sweat, tossing and turning. Funny though. When he had dreams like that alot of the time they come true. Marco was snapped from his dream at about 2:18 in the moring. He moaned shuffling to the door wondering who it could be, and trying to shake off that dream. Marco opened the door to find to police officers standing there.

"Can I help you officers?" Marco rubbed his eyes.

"yes, does Dylan and Paige Michalchuk live here?" The taller officer looked down at his pad of paper.

"Yes, they do, but they went to their parents for the weekend, is there a problem?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Marco Del Rossi, I live here to, please tell me the problem"

"Well Marco, your friends have been in a car reck and are in the hospital as we speak." The other officer answered back. Marco stood frozen in fear. He knew this couldn't be happing. He tried to pinch himself to wake himself up from this horrible dream, but it wasn't working.

"Ca..can I g..go see them?" Marco studdered/

"I"m sorry son, but their stable now, and visting hours are over. I deeply apologize."

"So..so what time are visting hours?" Marco gripped the dorrknob in fear he was going to pass out and fall.

"You can go tomorrow moring at 9 A.M. Good night Mr. Del Rossi" Bother officers tipped thier hats at him and Marco slowly closed that door.

Marco felt sick., like he was going to throw up. At that moment he just wished he had finished the dream to see how they were, but he knew his dream couldn't do that. What should he do? Should he wake up Ellie? Should he call their parents? No, the hospital proably already did. Marco didn't know what to do. Tears started falling down his cheeks. Why couldn't they let him go see them? To many questions surronded Marco at once. All he wanted to do was realse all of his pain at once.

Marco ran up the staires to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door. _If this helped Ellie it has to help me_.Marco thought as he was rolling up his sleve. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the razor. He looked at it or a mintue unsure if he should fallow through with it. He shook his head yes. He place the razor on his skin, his hand was shaking. He pushed deeper then followed along his arm. He flinched in pain. It wasn't a very big cut, but on that caused a whole lot of bleeding. He made another cut and anpther until he made 7 cutts. He didn't know why he made so many at once but some how it helped relieve the pain. He still didn't understand how, but it helped non the less.

Blood dripped from his arm. He stood there in shock. More blood then he thought would come out of doing this. He walked over to the sink and turned on lukewram water. He hesitently put his arm under the warm water. Red filled the sink. He washed all of it off then grabed a towel and applied pressure. He could only hope to stop the bleeding.

When the bleeding stoped he covered his arm with his sleave and place the razor back in the cabinet. He sunk on the floor up against the bath tub and cried more. He fell asleep in that postition.


	3. Discovery

Ok so this chapter is less intense but still very emontional for Marco.

-------------------------------------------

Ellie arose from bed still half asleep and shuffled through the living room to the kitchen. She let out a big sigh and streched out her arms then she picked up her blue robe from the kitchen table and put it on. She walked over to the sink and reached up and grabed a small cup. She turned on the faucet and yawned._ 'Where's Marco?" _She stood there and pondered to herself for a moment then slipped the cup under the water. She turned off the faucet and took a small sip of her water and desided to go find Marco.

She walked slowly up the stairs still not fully awake. She glanced over at a black clock on the wall. It was now 10:00 A.M. _"Marco's probaly in the shower." _She reached the hallway and started walking down the hallway causioly fearing Marco had just gotten out of the shower and forgot a towel or something and had to walk down the hall to his bedroom to get one. She listened intently to hear if the shower was running. Nothing. But she did however see the light from under the door shining. She walked closer and quietly knocked on the door. No Answer.

"Marco..." She slowly opened the door. "Marco!" She dropped the water and ran over to Marco. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth. She noticed he had tear stains on his face and that his sleave was hiked up a little. She pulled his sleave up all the way revealing the 7 cuts made the night before. She gasped and placed one of her hands over her mouth. A tear fell from her eye. Out of all people that she knew and everything they had gone through the 1 person she's never think would do something like that was Marco. But why did he? Another tear fell from her eye and she began rocking him abck and forth again.

"El...wh...what's wrong" Marco opened his eyes slowly noticing his best friend in the whole wrold was crying, he shot right up.

"This!" Ellie grabed his arm and pushed up his sleave revealing his scars. "Marco why? What could of possibaly happened to make you do this? And you have 7! How long Marco? How Long?" She crossed her arms.

"El... What time is it?" The Italian tried to change the subject. He tried to push himself up using the bathtub as a support but Ellie quickly pulled him back down.

"Don't worrie about that and don't change the subject Marco! Answer me!" She blocked him from beging able to escape out of the bathroom.

"El" More tears started streaming down Marco's face. He burried his head in Ellie's chest. "It's Dylan... and Paige. Th..they were in a car accident la..last night. We have to go to the hos..hospital at 9:00 a.m to see th..them." The younger boy wipped a tear from his eye.

"Marco, it's 10. I need you to calm down. Wash your face off and get changed. I'll drive, and here" The redhead handed him a blue rubberband and a black armwarmer. He gave her a half smile as she walked out of the bathroom.

They arrived at the hospital 20 mintues later. They ran through the amazingly large parking lot in record breaking time. Well atleast Marco did, Ellie tried to keep up. Finally they both reach the front desk.

"Hi...Dylan... Paige... Michalchuk" The young boy tried getting the words out. He grabed his throught to try to help air flow, but didn't succed.

"Room 512" The Middle aged woman looked up from a stack of files she was filing.

"Thank You" Ellie smiled sweetly still trying to get her breath back. By the time she looked over Marco had ran halfway down the hall.

"Dylan!" Marco ran up and embraced his boyfriend in a long and warm hug. "I was so worried"

"Ohh well thanks, it's nice to know someone here is loved" Paige crossed her arms.

"You to Paige" Marco smiled sweetly at her then looked back over at Dylan.

"What happened" Ellie chimed in finally getting to the room still trying to get her full breath back.

"A drunk driver hit us, but we can go home later tomorrow, so don't worrie" Dylan already knew what Marco was gonna ask.

"Thank God!" Marco kissed his boyfriend gently, but fully, almost like their first kiss but alot less awakward. Ellie just stood there next to the doorway and smiled.

"PDA! PDA!" Paige yelled playfully.

"LIKE O-M-G" Marco went along with her little act. The room broke out with laughter.

"Kiss...kiss I'll get over it I suppose" She smiled still playing.

"My pleasure" Dylan smiled and leaned upward for another kiss, but this time is was more passionatly, but to much.

"Awwee so cute... Kodak moment!" The redhead joked playfully.

"I know!" The Italian still played along. He gave Dylan another quick kiss and backed up alittle.

"Hun... What's this?" Dylan gripped Marco's armwarmer.

"Nothing, just cold I guess" He faked a smile.

"You guess... and just 1 arm?"

"Dyl, I like it, me and Ellie wanted to match"

"ok..." he looked spectial.

--------------------------------------------------------

I know, not the best chaper... and I'm really sorry about that! PLEASE Review... good reviews make me happy, and want to post more... no reviews make me think nobody cares.

Well anwayz I hope ya'll like this chapter


	4. Blood is My Salvation

**A/N:** This chapter is really intense. It's a big character break thorugh chapter though so that's good...I guess. lol I really hope you like this chapter because I've really been thinking about this chapter for a while, I mean I lost sleep thinking baout what I was gonna do. I changed it like 80 times. Seriously. So I'm like really sorry if the intense parts aren't really wel done, because I needed this part done at the house, not at the hospital like my original plan. But I hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days went well. Paige and Dylan had been home for 2 days and were happy. Everything was fine, well atleast Marco and Ellie made it seem like nothing had happened a few nights prior. Marco snapped his rubber band a few time in front of Dylan on accident, but went out of his way to make sure it didn't happen again because he was afride Dylan was suspicious...which he was, but he brushed it off.

Marco walked into the living room holding a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. He walked by Dylan who was laying on the couch and placed the plate and glass on the table and shot a quick smile at his boyfriend.

"Thank you hun" Dylan kissed Marco's olive skin softly. "You pamper me too much." He said taking a bit of his cookie.

"You just got back from the hospital, you need pampering." Marco fluffed his pillow. "Ellie is taking care of Paige, while I take care of you." He smiled and sat on a small section of the couch that Dylan wasn't on.

Ellie walked out of the bedroom holding a brush picking hair out of it.

"The queen bee in there wants me to stroke her hair a hundred times to make sure it's tangle free, but I can't do that until every hair in the brush is out. Apparently they'll dirty up her just cleaned hair." Ellie groaned. " I can't believe she getts in one little fender bender now she thinks she's Cleopatra!" Ellie stomped back into the room and slamed he door.

Both men chuckled. Paige really was a drama queen, but now she knew she could get away with it, she took advantage of it.

"I'm so glad your not demanding like her." the younger male smiled.

"I'm glad I'm not too, I mean having so many people hate me at once... not to fun." He chuckled.

"Ok well I'm going to go do some laundry, you need me, just call." Marco slapped his knees and walked into the pantry.

The phone in Dylan's pants sarted to vibrate. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was the man from Zurich. Dylan sat up and answered the call.

------------------------------------------------------------------

They all sat down at the table for dinner. Marco cooked his special pasta, Dylan's favorite.

"So Dyl" Marco said placing a plate of food in front of him. "You said you had a surprise, what is it?" Marco sat down next to Dylan catching Ellie and Paige's attention.

"Well I-" Dylan started but was soon cut off by Paige.

"I've got news too... and I really don't think it can waite." Paige looked down with a fork in her hand shifting the noddles on her plate back and forth.

"Ok Paige, you first." Dylan offered.

"Well, um, Dyl, you have got to promise me not to be mad." She threw him a half smile.

"Promise, just tell me." He shifted in his seat.

"Well, uhhh... ok well maybe your news is more important." She wished she never brought up the subject.

"No Paige, tell me. Please." Dylan placed his hand over his sister's seeing her nerviousness.

"Dyl, please, just drop it, it's nothing really." He took her hand away.

"You sure?" Marco asked giving her an odd look.

"Postive. Now, Dylan, you had news."

"Ok yeah" He started. "Well you know how I've been talking to Zurich about the hockey team in Switerzland." His eyes narrowed to Marco.

"Yeah, so." The Italian leaned backwards not wanting to hear the rest.

Dylan tried to smile slightly noticing Marco's sudden movement. "They said everythings ready for me to go."

Marco just sat there staring at Dylan. He knew the day would come but now? So Sudden? This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. "When?"

"Three days." He started looking down at his food not able to see the anguish in Marco's eyes. "I'll be there for three monthes."

"Ohh... wow... um... ok, I..I guess I'll help you pack." Marco turned away from the table not willing to let the others see him cry. He got up and took his plate to the sink and washed it off. "I'm not really hungery anymore."

"Congratulations" Ellie smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah, Dyl, I'm so happy for you!" Paige threw her arms around her brother.

Dylan smiled at them "Thanks guys. Marco, you ok?" Dylan focuse turned over to Marco.

"Yeah, just tired is all. I'm going to bed. Night guys." Marco wipped the water from his hands on his jeans and walked up staires tear streaming down his face.

He wouldn't be able to see him for three monthes. Three entire monthes. It felt like someone just stabbed him in the stomach, then twisted the knife. The tears were flowing so hard now he could barely keep his breath. He grabbed onto the wall for support. The thought of Dylan beging away in a new town for three monthes turned his stomach. A new place where nobody knew him, or about Marco made him sicker. He trusted Dylan, just not other guys.

He grabbed his stomach and placed one hand over his month fearing he was going to throw up the little dinner he had eaten. He stumbled all the way to down the hall to the bathroom boucing from wall to wall.

He closed the bathroom door behind him the fell down facing the toliet.

He voiently puked into the toliet. He wipped his month off and flush the toliet. He moved over to lean against the bath tub. He bowed his head as the tears flowed heavily down his cheeks.

The looked up trying to help his stomach settle. He noticed the medicine cabinet. He used the bathtube as a support and stood there for a moment tryed to keep his blance. He slowly walked over to the cabinet wich wasn't very far, it was really only three steps, but right then, it might as well have been three hundred steps. He was so dizzy right then he could hardly tell up from down.

He grabbed onto the sink for support. He pulled his sleve up and reached up in the cabinet to the forth shelf. He wasn't tall enough to see what he was grabing so he swipped everything down in his path.

Bottled of pills came crashing down into the sink as did some purfume, colong, a gold nechlace Ellie's mother had given her and a small sliver razor.

Marco grabed the razor leaning on the sink for support.

He slid the razor down his arm with such force it even supprised him in his state. No sooner when he made the cut blood dripped from his arm. It wasn't enough. Marco gripped the razor tighter and pressed it harder down into his skin. He slid the razor accross his arm so hard he was crying more then ever. It hurt him so bad. It was pure agoney he was putting on himself, but he didn't care. He made another cut then another, and another until his arm was completly covered in blood.

Blood dripped all over the floor and all over then many pill bottles on the sink.

He began to feel lightheaded from his excesive loss of blood.

He heard a knock at the door. _'Darn' _he thought to himself. He had no way of covering up al the blood, and he was too dizzy to even move.

Ellie opened the door and let out a earsplitting scream. "Marco!" She stepped forward as he colapsed. "DYLAN! PAIGE!" She ran forward to her friend.

"No! El! Don't! If you tell Dylan, He'll hate me! Please El don't!" Marco begged her laying on the floor with his head in her lap.

"DYLAN!!!!" She yelled louder.

"El!" He tried to raise his voice but couldn't. He was so weak.

"What's going on?" Dylan ran to the bathroom with Paige following him out of breath. "Marco!" He ran over to him. "Call 911!"

Paige finally reached the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. She franticly ran back downstaries to find the phone.

"Why did you do this Marco?" Dylan held a towel against his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Dyl...too weak...can't tal-" Marco's head rolled over and passed out.

"Marco!" Ellie yelled tears runing down her eyes. She looked over at Dylan. This was the first time she had ever seen Dylan cry, and it hurt.

Paige ran back into the room with the phone still in her hand. "They'll be here in 3 mintues."

---------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Sad? I hope you liked it! I know the last part seemed rushed but I have to go with my dad before he has to go to work so I also didn't have time to spell check. Sorry!

I'm hoping to have the next chapter up within the next few days, but I probaly will wright a chapter in 'Not Who I Used To Be' first, which will be hard sence it is the trial and I have to look up alot of stuff.

Thank you for all the reviews!

They make me happy.

Have a Darcolicious day!


	5. This Isn't a Cake Walk!

**Author's note**: sorry for the late update but I just can't get it to come out right. Every time I write this chapter over it seems to get worse! I really don't wanna make ya'll waite any longer so I'll post this now and make this a 2 part chapter because I don't wanna leave ya'll hanging. Please don't get mad at how cheesey it is. I really have been trying, it just hasn't been working!

-------------------------------------------

Dylan paced back an forth in the waiting room at the hospital. Ellie and Paige sat in the chairs, tears in their eyes. Ellie snaped 3 rubberbands against her wrists at once. First she snapped them slow but now she snapped them at a quick, and hard pace until her entire wrist was red, but it wasn't enough. She stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom"

"No" Paige grabbed her arm pulling her down into the seat.

"El, your not cutting too. Look where it landed Marco." Added Dylan.

"It's jus,just so hard. I mean If I never did it, Marco wouldn't have. It's my fault" He laid her head in her knees and cried harder.

"El, It's not your fault." Said Paige as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"She's right. It's mine. If I didn't want to go off and play for Zurich, he wouldn't had done it." Dylan wrapped his arms around her to.

"It's nobody's fault." Added Paige before a long scilence fell upon them.

They had been there for almost four hours now. Finally, Paige and Ellie fell asleep sence neither of them had any sleep the night before, but Dylan just sat there fiddling with his thumbs.

He was so mad nobody would tell them how Marco was. He asked the nurse at the front desk what seemed like a million times, but she always had the same answer. _'I'll tell you when I know anything'. _

Finally Marco's doctor walked in the waiting room. Dylan nearly jumped out of his seat

"How is he? How's Marco doing?" Asked Dylan nervously.

"Well you see, he lost alot of blood, so were pumping blood into his body, and we have him on medicine. He pulled through ok. He's sleeping now, but you may see him now."

"Thanks doctor" Dylan shook his hand polietly and ran to Marco's room.

He stopped at the door. Marco looked so helpless. He was laying there lifless with a bag of blood hanging next to the IV.

"Marco" He whispered sciently then sat in a chair next to his bed and held his hand hard.

"Marco, why? Why would you do this? If you asked me to stay, I wouldn't had taken the job." A tear streamed down Dylan's face.

Slowly Marco's eyes opened.

"Dyl,Where...where am I?" He asked grogglily.

"Marco!" Dylan threw his arms around him and placed his hand behind his head. "Marco baby, your in the hospital."

Marco looked down at his arm, and saw all of the scares. All of the pain. All of the bad memories. He gently glided his left index finger over the scares.

"Dyl, I'm sorry." A tear threating to fall down his face.

"Why Marco, why would you hurt yourself like that?"

"I..I don't know. Everything got so bad. Everything was so bad, then you were leaving. I just..couldn't take it anymore." A tear escaped from his eye through much effort not to.

"I would've stayed Marco. Your more important then Hockey." Dylan squezzed Marco's hand.

"You said it yourself, hockey's life to you. I can't take that away from you!"

"So you were gonna take ourself away by cutting? By losing so much blood you passed out? By ;anding yourself in a hospital bed? What if I were in Switerzland right now? I wouldn't be able to deal!" Dylan tried to stay calm but rasied his voice a little.

"Don't yell at me. I know Dylan. I didn't mean for everything to turn to crap! I mean I'm on sucide watch, I have you guys worried, The hospital has to pump blood into my body. I'm going to have to go to a consular, go to group meetings, school, work, plus keep everything a secret from my parents. It's not exactly a cake walk for me either Dylan."

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be ok" Dylan softly kissed his forehead.

Marco looked around the room."Where's Ellie and Paige?"

"I forgot! They fell asleep in the waiting room.. I'll go get them!"

Marco laughed at his boyfriends stupidty, but he loved his stupidty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there it is. A crappy chapter I'm almost ashamed to post! It was written so poorly, and it was like really rushed.

I just wanted to make sure I'd have another chapter posted before I left to go to New Jersey! I'm leaving July 18th then coming back August 2od, so inbetween that time I'll proably not be able to post at all.

Review please


	6. Guilt Trips

**Author's note: **Ok so I'm still on vaction and I'm finally at a working computer! But I won't be at another one until August 2od so bare with me hear! Also this will be a shot chapter cuz it's really loud around hear and I can't concerstrat, and also it won't be my best either. SORRY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco sat up in bed and trached his scares on his arm with his left index finger. He sighed.

"Why did I do this? Why dido I make them worrie?" He slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

He walked downstaires and approced the kitchen when Ellie pulled him into the living room.

"Here" She handed him two black armwarmers and two rubberbands.

"Thanks El" He took the items from her hands and slipped on one of the armwarmers.

"Marco, why? Why did you do it, again?"

"El, you know how it is to cut. Everything getts so bad it's like the last restort before sucide, and I'd never do that to you guys."

"Marco you almost did! I mean it wasn't a few cuts over a long period of time! You have over 14 cuts! You cut soo deep into your skin, and lost sooo much blood! Marco, they said if you even lost another teaspoon of blood you would've died! You lost so much you passed out! Then you screamed at me for calling Dylan! Marco you almost commited sucide!" Ellie wipped a tear from her eye.

"El, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He tried to walk away, but she pulled his arm back.

"No, listen to me." She sighed and snapped a rubberband against her skin letting a loud clack escape into the scilent air. "Marco, when my dad died, it hurt so bad. I wanted to died Marco! DIE! When I was in the bathroom cutting, and I heard you begging me to stop, I did, because your that important to me! I love you Marco! I've loved you sence grade 10! Your that important to me! I stopped because of you, but you couldn't for me. Am I'm not that impotant? If you died I'd probaly die because I can't image life without you!"

"El.." Marco cut in and snapped his rubber band hard against his skin like Ellie did.

"No, let me finish" She sighed. Another tear ran down her face. "When we were in the emergency room waiting for you, they wouldn't tell us anything. We were waiting for hours and not a word. I was going to go to the bathroom, but Paige and Dylan wouldn't let me. Marco, I was gonna cut! I was gonna cut because I thought they lost you or something! Marco I cried and cried and cried, I cried so hard I almost threw up!"

"El, I'm so sorry!" Marco wipped a tear from her eye.

"Sorry won't do it Marco" She swiped his hand from her face.

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"You'll never ever do it again!" Ellie plopped on the couch in full tears.

"I won't El." He wrapped his arms around her. "I promise"

They sat on the holding each other, both drenched in tears.

------------------------------------------------------------

There it is! Review please!


	7. Recovery

"Marco, hunny, are you sure about this?" Dylan put his hands on Marco's shoulders.

"Postive. I have to sooner or later.." He sighed

"Call me when you get done, ok babe?"

Marco just shook his head snapping his rubber bands.

Today was the day he was finally gonna get some help. Today was the day he was fianlly going to face his fears, and talk to someone about his cutting problem.

"Right this way Mr. Del Rossi" a nurse in a long white coat holding a clipboard instructed him.

Marco gave one final look at Dylan; he just have him a silent nood.

"Hello Mr. Del Rossi." A kind lady proably in her mid 30's with a black blazer suit said standing up and shaking his hand. "I'm Dr. Clayborn, but you may call me Patricia."

"Good moring Patricia." Marco said as he sat down.

"So lets get off on a good foot. I'll tell you something about myself then you tell me your problem; does that sound ok with you?"

"Sure, I suppose." Marco looked down and played with his thumbs not wanting to show his embarressment that he had to result to cutting instead of handling his problem like a man.

"Well I graduated school about 12 years ago, give or take a year...or two. I have 3 kids, 2 girls and 1 boy, ummm... and I have worked in this office for about 9 years now." She coughed, "your turn"

"Well um, my problem is I used to cut myself."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Well, um, you see, I, um, it's hard..." Marco looked disapointed.

"Don't worrie hun, I get this alot. We'll sit here, and waite untl your ready to talk, ok?"

Marco shook his head.

They sat there for nearly an hour before anyone said anything.

Patricia looked down at her watch "Well Mr. Del Rossi"

"Marco"

"Ok, Marco, time is up. I guess I'll see you next week."

Marco stood up and shook her hand "I'm really sorry I wasted your time"

"It's really ok, take as long as you need, I won't rush you."

"Thank you."

Marco walked out of the office and sighed. _'why am I such a baby? I mean first I do a stupid thing thast not only hurt me, but the people I love, but I can't even seek help now. My life sucks, it really really sucks.' _

* * *

After a few weeks thearpy got better. Finally Marco could open up about his problem. 

"When I saw the blood, it was like my realse. My realse from pain, my realse from life."

"So your daying it helped you cope with pain that you endured."

"Yes."

"Were you enduring physical pain, or just emotional?"

"Just emotional, but after a while it felt like physical pain. It started to hurt. Like when my boyfriend was goiong away on a hockey scholarship, it physically hurt. It felt like someone stabbed me in the heart then twisted the knife."

"So your balming it on other people?"

"No, not at all. I'm the one who grabbed the razor or knife, I'm the one who slit my wrist, I'm the one who made a hugh mistake."

"Ahh, so you've finally started realizing that others weren't the only problem.'"

"Yupp." Marco smiled proudly at his success.

"We've made a big break through today."

"And I'm so happy!"

Patricia smiled brightly "I think my work here is done"

"Wait, what? Does that mean I won't be seeing you anymore?"

"Correct, from now on you'll be going to the group meetings down the hall to left. Same time, same day."

"Are you sure I'm ready for that?"

"Marco, you've over come your proablem. I check your wrists everytime you walk throught that door, and it's been 5 weeks. You've overcame every obstacle that was in your way of solving your problem that I can help you with. You'll do fine. Trust me, Marco, you can do this."

"Ok, I'll do it then. Thank you so much Patricia, you have helped me so much." Marco stood up and gave her a hug.

"Marco, the truth is, you really helped yourself."

* * *

"OMG! That's huge!" Ellie wrapped her amrs around Marco's neck tightly. 

"Chocking me El."

"Sorry..."

"So group, that's wonderful Marco" Dylan wrapped his amrs around the younger boy and whispered "I always knew you could do it" in his ear.

"Thanks Dyl" Marco lifted his head for a kiss which Dylan gave him.

"I'm so gald your better." Paige smiled brightly and gave him a hug as well.

"Trust me, I am too."

Marco sat down at the kitchen table.

"But I'll always be left with **_Scars that never heal._**"

* * *

Wow, I have had writers block on this one for a while. So I decided just to wrap this one up in this chapter, and possibly do a sequal later, but not right now.I hoped you liked it! 

oohh btw if I get enough reviews I might really do the squeal, right now, I'm leaning more towards no...

Review plz!


End file.
